


Heroics

by MrProphet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Heroics

Funerals are always depressing.

It's not the thought that you might be next; at least, not for me. It's watching the other heroes as they watch the people who once revered the one who is dead; watching the fear in their eyes, not that they will die, but that when they do, the people who once admired them will look this disappointed.

That's the problem with heroics; you're only as good as your last battle. Killed 300 Persians with nothing but a chair leg last year? Well, that's impressive, but how come you only killed 200 with a sword the other week? I guess you must be going soft. And the gods help your reputation if you die.

Achilles was one of the greatest warriors who ever lived. Nigh invulnerable, a superb athlete and a gifted warrior, he understood battle like no other man alive. Who was alive. He fought like it was the only way he knew how to live. Everyone looked up to him, wanted to fight beside him, be like him.

In his last battle he killed a swathe of Trojans. He slew their greatest hero, Hector, in single combat.

And then he died. Now they look at his armour as though he had let them down.

The soldiers want their heroes to live forever. If we die, they never forgive us.


End file.
